


Execution

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Redemption, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Entrapta isn't able to convince Hordak not to kill Catra. He orders the entire Fright Zone to show up for her execution. With no one left to turn to, Scorpia and Entrapta run away to the rebellion to see if they can get reinforcements in timeHow will Adora react when the two crash into Bright Moon and beg for help?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Execution

Entrapta never usually got mad. 

It was never her thing. Since she was little, she never remembered being mad at people. She considered negative emotions as a waste of time. They'd never solve anything, scientifically, she had to keep moving forward. Positive emotions, however, were something Entrapta loved. She considered them to enhance her, she gave them something aside from the pursuit of science to hold on to. Love was the main emotion that drove her, it made her feel better, it pushed her, it was the foundation to all her goals. She had felt love before, love for science, love for the princesses before they left her, but most of all, she loved her new friends.

Catra was temperamental and Scorpia usually screwed things up, but they took her in when no one would. Despite everything, the Super-Pal-Trio had driven her to her success. They made her feel happy, loved, like she belonged. She never knew how to express it, so she buried herself in science, she helped the Horde all she could, just to make them as happy as they made her.

She had gotten close with Hordak overtime. She had tons of fun with building machines and teaching him about Imperfections, she loved how it furthered her science and gave her a new friend.

So when Hordak said he would get rid of Catra, she was shocked.

Suddenly, she didn't care about machines, or science. Suddenly, her endless pursuit of knowledge didn't drive her. She loved science, but she loved her friends more. She knew Catra wasn't perfect, but it didn't matter, she cared for her, she couldn't let her die.

And so she pleaded with Hordak. She begged him to let her live, to give her another chance, but every time, he pushed her away. He yelled and lashed out at her. In the end, she was left on the floor of the lab, Hordak having retreated away from her to hide until the execution tomorrow. It was then that she understood the true power of emotions. It was the first time she had cried in years. All the feelings of hurt, betrayal, grief, everything, they all clumped together and struck her in the heart. She didn't know how long she cried before she reminded herself that it wouldn't do anything. She took a deep breath

And that's how she felt it. _Anger_. She'd never been this angry before. She had done everything she could to help Hordak, and yet, he never spared her friend. He never listened to her. He didn't care how she'd feel, he was about to kill someone she had grown to love for his own twisted purposes. She had let love drive her before, love for her home, for science, for her friends. And now, she was letting her anger drive her too. 

Love and Anger mixed in her heart as she debated on what to do, turns out, someone else had the same idea.

''Entrapta! I tried talking to her, it's no use, she won't budge!'' Scorpia ran in, panicked.

She paused as she saw Entrapta's stone cold face. She hadn't seen Entrapta without her smile before. No matter what, the girl always had a gleam in her eyes, a joy that radiated from her all the time. To see her like this freaked Scorpia out, she was stoic, full of negative emotion, that gleam was gone. Entrapta wasn't happy anymore. ''What're we gonna do?'' Scorpia breathed out. Surely she had an idea

''I have a plan'' Entrapta answered indifferently, her usual scientific flair was gone. ''I know the rebellion, i've known for some time that they didn't mean to leave me. I just pushed the idea down because i felt better here, i thought this was my place. But now, after what Hordak has done, i can't continue here. I'm all for helping you guys but not him or the Horde in general'' Scorpia shivered, she'd never seen Entrapta talk so negatively about someone. ''I have a reprogrammed prototype of a high-speed Skiff, i'll ride it to Bright Moon and call for reinforcements there, i-i'll trade my ideas and help over to them in exchange to save Catra. I'm just hoping it'll be enough''

Scorpia was speechless, she was terrified of the idea, the Horde was all she knew, and now one of her friends was being killed by it and the other was betraying it. Entrapta walked away. ''Wait!'' Scorpia called out ''I'm coming with you, nothing like a senior force captain and princess to add to your bargaining, right?''

Entrapta smiled at her. For a second, the gleam returned. She nodded and ran to the skiff, Scorpia followed. 

With any luck, they'll make it in time to save Catra.

* * *

Adora was training outside when she heard the familiar 'Whoosh' of a skiff coming towards her from the woods. This wasn't good, she transformed and got into a battle stance as she heard the machine get closer. 

Her angry face morphed into one of shock as she saw Scorpia and Entrapta fall out of the woods and the Skiff flawlessly park. She quickly put her sword to them. ''Why are you here?'' she demanded. Alerting everyone in the castle to come as well to see what the noise was about. Entrapta was the first to speak. Adora's stopped and wore an expression of concern when she saw her angry face.

''Adora, we don't have time, It's-'' Adora pushed the sword closer

''Hey! I give the orders here, don't tell me what i have time for'' All of her anger at Entrapta was coming out. This girl had so easily betrayed them without a second thought, she had built machines and worked for the Horde. She had nearly destroyed the planet once because of her hacking, and now she thought she could walk in and order her around? Whose side was she on?

Entrapta stopped. She'd never seen Adora so mad before. She didn't see it when Adora was goofing off and having fun with her friends. She now understood why people feared the mighty She Ra. She was so struck that she couldn't finish her sentence, Scorpia picked up where she left off.

''Hey, hey, we surrender'' She waved her claws, Adora looked at her questioningly ''We just need your help for one thi-''

''Help?'' Adora ''And who are you to ask for help right now? Have you guys forgotten what you did?''

This time Entrata willingly came closer to the sword. ''Look, we don't have time, Hordak has ordered an execution and-''

Adora suddenly lowered her sword _Execution?_ Hordak had ordered someone to go through that? Right in front of them? A memory flashed in her mind. She remembered holding Catra's hand as they watched a failed Force Captain get tortured to the point of death. Shadow Weaver had brought them to watch as if it was a show and not a murder. She remembers the fear in Catra's eyes the most, the scene had given them both nightmares, and now it was happening again. The thought of Catra made her feel a pain in her heart. She was brought out of her thoughts as Entrapta yelled

''It's Catra, Adora, he's gonna kill Catra'' She finally let her tears fall.

Adora's eyes went wide as she realized what Entrapta had just said. Catra. It couldn't be. He couldn't do this to her. The memory flashed again, but this time the one in chains was her best friend, and no one was at her side to comfort her. All the images of what happened to the Captain replayed in her head as she pictured Catra there instead. She stepped back and let out a gasp, not knowing that tears had gathered in her eyes too. Memories of the Catra she knew played in her head, she hated the Idea of that same girl going through that kind of pain. 

''He'll do it tomorrow, i'll do anything for you guys, i'll trade myself off, but we don't have time!'' Entrapta cried out, bringing her back to her senses, she had to get to the Fright Zone, _now_ .

''Glimmer can't teleport that far, and i have no time to assemble a team. I'm taking your ride to the place'' She pointed at the skiff ''Get inside and tell Bow and Glimmer exactly were i'm headed and to get there ASAP, i'll see how long i can hold off the...event''

Scorpia smiled, relieved as Adora boarded the vehicle. ''Wow...I really thought you'd take more convincing, i mean this is your arch enemy we're talking about'' She mused, still bewildered at Adora's reaction. Adora was turned away as she replied

''She's my friend too, y'know'' She whispered solemnly. Scorpia could've sworn she saw some tears slip from Adora's eyes as she took off. Entrapta quickly got her to get up so they could go in and talk to the princesses

* * *

Adora let her emotions consume her as the morning moon rose, all the horrible ideas of what was happening to Catra playing in her mind. What if she was too late? What if Hordak changed his mind and killed her? What if they never got to make up for everything that happened? She never admitted it to herself but she really wished for her and Catra to make up. She constantly told herself she had to let go, but in the darkest corners of her mind, a love still burned for Catra. And now that love was what took control when Catra was in danger. 

This was Catra, _her Catra_ The girl she'd grown up with, the girl who knew her better than anyone in this world, the girl she'd never give up on. The girl she loved no matter what. The girl who was going to die if Adora didn't help. Whatever hatred there was stayed at the back of her mind, she could confront it when Catra was safe and able to talk about it.

Her heart hurt as all the morning moons showed up in the sky. It was early in the day, around 9:00 am. When the torture begins. It lasts hours and the dying breath usually happens at noon. She remembered Shadow Weaver talking about it to a scarred Catra after the execution. She was almost there, almost to the Fright Zone, Catra just had to hold on a little longer.

''I'm coming, Catra'' She whispered to herself as more horrific images played in her mind. ''I'm coming''

* * *

Hordak relished in the pain Catra was feeling. He didn't know where Entrapta had gone off to and taking his anger out on Catra seemed to make him feel better. He had begun the event early, most of the Horde had decided to save seats for the occasion. They all seemed to have a collective grudge against Catra. At this rate, she'd die pretty quickly. She didn't seem to be fighting back, she seemed to have no emotional feeling towards this, she only felt the physical pain and responded to it. 

It wasn't the most grand show, but Hordak still enjoyed it, he'd been itching to do something like this again

Catra kept crying in pain as she felt shock after shock after shock from the Horde's tasers. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to be over, she wanted to just die. She'd never felt real regret before, her life was usually 'keep going and don't look back' but now, being killed by the very group she had propelled so far, she felt nothing but regret. 

She remembered being here before, a long time ago, with Adora and Shadow Weaver. She never thought that she'd one day be the one the audience cheered at. She never thought she'd be the victim of the same machine. She remembered Adora's hand in hers, she'd clutched on to it like a lifeline then, she wished she could now. 

They'd been at this for an hour, and for Catra, that was plenty of time to think, think of who she was, think of who she cared for, think of what could've been. The thought of Adora had created an even greater pain in her heart she longed for her presence, for her to just be there, she wanted to look into Adora's eyes as she breathed her last breath. She pictured dying in Adora's arms instead of this hellhole. She imagined Adora holding her, for once forgetting about all the stuff that happened between them. All the horrible things Catra did. She imagined Adora gently cradling her as she peacefully let go of life. She imagined her warm touch, the feeling that someone loved her when she left the world behind. 

This thing had been a wake up call for her if she was being honest. It got her to think of the Adora she knew, not the culmination of everything dragging her down, the Adora she had interacted with.

The idea of Adora was horrible. The perfect princess that everyone Adored instead of her. The child who was dealt a perfect hand in life. She was talented, strong, funny, popular, and she had a perfect destiny. She never had to strive for what she got, and at the end, she still ended up betraying the people she grew up with for people who idolized her more. The idea of Adora was what Catra hated, but she could never hate Adora herself.

The Adora without all that stuff was someone Catra still cared for deep down. That Adora was kind, loving, could be insanely protective, always was the best she could be. Sure, she played the hero all the time, at least that's what Catra thought of it, but the longer she thought, the more it hurt. Sure, other people had done terrible things because of Adora, but Adora herself was nothing but loving towards her. Adora kept her secrets, Adora got into trouble with her, Adora comforted her when she cried, Adora spent time with her when she was ignored, Adora loved her. And what had she done other than destroy their relationship?

She started crying a little as she thought of that for the first time. Adora was long gone now, she had lost any chances at making up with her, and honestly, Catra felt it was better that way. No matter how much she craved for Adora to hold her one last time, it was for the best. She looked up to see Hordak's maniacal smile, believing her spirit was finally broken, it had broken a long time ago.

She stared up at him, submitting herself to death, she didn't expect to hear a crash and for the smile to be wiped clean off his face.

Hordak yelled as She Ra burst into the room, Quickly destroying the chains that bound Catra and severing her connection to the tasers. She defended her from any more pain as Horde soldiers jumped at her from all directions.

''What are you doing here?!?' Catra yelled angrily, Adora was just gonna play the hero again, as always

Adora scoffed at her and ignored the question. ''Are you okay?'' She asked worriedly, finally getting a good look at her (ex?)friend

''Do i look okay?'' Catra rasped sarcastically, she decided to hide behind her anger again instead of letting her feelings out

Adora quickly took a bunch of people out with a single blast before kneeling down. Catra flinched as Adora held her hand, assessing the damage. ''I should've been here sooner'' She whimpered, she seemed to be more in pain than Catra.

Catra pulled her hand away and yelled ''Hey! Watch it!'' Before scrambling back as Adora took on more soldiers, luckily Hordak and some others were fleeing now

''I'll take them down and get you to Bright Moon!'' She yelled, throwing a guy straight into the wall. Catra was angry again

''I'm not going to your stupid rebellion!'' She protested, Adora tried paying no heed to her, but the words still struck her heart ''I can take care of myself!''

''I don't care, Catra, i'm getting you out of here!'' She screamed as Catra glared at her. Everyone had run away but Hordak had sent a new bot in, one that could regenerate.

She struck it and got a good look at Catra again, letting her face fall into one of concern, Catra hated it, no matter how much she needed it. She slowly reached her hand out but Catra thwacked it away in anger. ''I'm gonna get you help, okay?'' She ordered as she faced the bot once more

''What do you care!'' Catra yelled from behind her ''You just want me so you can feel like a hero!'' She knew those weren't Adora's motives before but they probably were now. She'd never be able to hold on to that love as much as Catra did, she had no need for it. It was her only explanation for how Adora was acting.

''Can we talk about this later?'' Adora asked sarcastically, Catra had really hit a nerve now. She threw the bot into the wall with all her might, it finally seemed to be rendered useless, she quickly faced Catra.

Catra had stood up despite the pain, still glaring daggers at Adora ''WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?'' She yelled out loud. She had wished for Adora to come for her, but at the same time she hated that she did. Adora seemed pained by her words, Catra went on. ''Of course you'd come, you're Adora, you always need to be perfect, you need to be a hero, you need to be the great savior for everyone around you''

She Ra stepped back, tears brimming her eyes again. ''Catra...please sit down, don't hurt youself'' She still worried about Catra more, despite how her words clawed at her heart, seeingCatra in pain was her top priority

Catra kept going. ''How does it feel, Adora? Knowing that i'll never worship the ground you walk on, i'll never admire you like everyone else. I'll never be your sidekick, i'll never see you as a perfect princess'' She was letting it all out now. ''You're nothing but a people pleaser, you've never had to work for anything in your life, you always just want to feel like a perfect hero! And i'll never give you that feeling! So why can't you just give up already? I'M NEVER GONNA BE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN!''

Catra panted for breath after her outburst. Adora's eyes were wide, the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked so _hurt_ . Anyone could see the pain in her face from a mile away. Catra suddenly felt a twinge of regret as she saw the impact of what she just said. Before she could talk again, the sadness in Adora's face was replaced with fear.

The bot started blinking, it was going to explode in a few seconds, they had no time.

Catra gasped as She Ra jumped at her, shielding her with her own body as the explosion went off. She couldn't see Adora's face as everything went white. She could only hear two words, barely a whisper

''I'm sorry''

* * *

The world around Catra was completely foggy. She was still in the Fright Zone but everything seemed...different.

She was brought to her senses as she saw herself and Adora attack a bot together during training, they were just kids, it was a memory Catra had buried deep inside for a long time.

It was the one of the few times she'd been mad at Adora before her defection, it was the one other time she'd felt the way she did right now. 

The two were arguing while fighting the bot, it was the same story all over again.

''You never have to struggle for anything!'' the young Catra yelled, teary eyed as she whacked the bot with her stick ''You're always the favorite!"'

Adora hit the bot right in the core ''I didn't mean for you to feel that way!'' She cried out as the bot crashed ''All i was trying to do was protect you!''

''You don't have to protect me! I can take care of myself!'' Adora's eyes suddenly widened as Catra continued ''I'll never see you as the hero you're always trying to be!'' Adora stepped backward as she stepped forward.

Catra stared sadly, she knew what was coming next. ''I'm NEVER gonna be your stupid friend!'' The younger Catra screamed before Adora launched right at her. The bot had blown up, she'd it it in the wrong area. She watched as the two of them crashed onto the ground, Adora still shielding her.

She watched herself get up, adjusting to the light from the training room. She could see when the memories rushed back in. She saw the worry in her own eyes as she got up and stared at Adora.

She watched her younger self cry for Adora to wake up, to open her eyes, to say something, she kept on repeating she was sorry until Adora stirred.

She watched her younger self apologize and cry as she hugged Adora. Her heart aching as she watched the exchange. 

Suddenly it all faded away as the young Catra and Adora made up.

* * *

Catra woke up in the regular world again, still in Adora's arms.

She felt completely cold, frozen to the touch. Everything hurt, she felt like just lying there, waiting for Adora's new sparkly friends to come get her. They'd show up eventually. 

She eventually willed herself to look up at the face of her 'savior' she hated seeing Adora like that but it was true. Adora had saved her. She slowly looked up to see Adora's pale, expressionless face. Suddenly, a feeling of Deja Vu hit her. Adrenaline pumped through her as she managed to sit up, Adora's arms fell limply off her. Her powerful grip reduced to weakness.

Catra sat there, Adora's head in her arms. Waiting for her to stir, for her to move, for her to wake up, like before, nothing changed.

''No, no, no, no, no'' Catra kept repeating as Adora failed to show any signs of life. ''Adora...Adora, get up'' She shook her around but Adora didn't make any movement of her own. ''Hey, we're both in one piece, you're taking me to Bright Moon, remember?'' Catra's voice broke as she tried convincing Adora to get up. She could still feel weak heartbeat

''I'm going with you to your rebellion, remember, Adora?'' Tears slowly welled up in Catra's eyes as Adora didn't respond. ''Come on, Adora, you saved me, you protected me, you're the hero again, so just get up'' Catra's throat felt tight as she tried to convince her. Adora remained asleep.

Sh found herself breathing heavily as she saw Adora's closed eyes. ''Please, Adora i'm sorry, is that what you wanna hear?'' Adora remained unresponsive, these were the words she'd wanted Catra to say for so long, and now Catra didn't even know if she could hear it. She remembered everything she'd said, she remembered the final expression of hurt that she saw when Adora jumped at her. Catra choked down her sobs.

''Adora...Adora i didn't mean it, i didn't mean any of it'' She'd never wanted to take her words back more in her life. What had she done? Why did she have to say that. ''Please, Adora, i promise, i didn't mean it'' Adora's still didn't respond, she looked completely peaceful, as if she'd decided to leave it all behind after what Catra had yelled. 

She regretted every word of hatred she'd thrown at Adora, She regretted it all, she had one last chance. If she'd swallowed her pride and not argued with her friend, maybe Adora would still be here. ''Adora...no, you can't go, you can't leave me!'' Catra yelled as she shook the sleeping girl, her heart shattering as she saw her lifeless face.

_I'm sorry....._

Adora's last words to her kept playing in Catra's mind. Breaking her heart more and more. She couldn't take it, she couldn't believe it. She held her friend closer as she kept on crying. Adora had done nothing but care for her until the end, no matter how much she refused it. Her own words flashed in her mind

''You don't have to protect me! I can take care of myself''

But Adora had protected her anyway. Adora had taken the full pain of the explosion so Catra didn't have to. She'd acted as a human shield to protect her worst enemy in the end. Catra felt as if a knife was painfully twisting in her heart as she thought about it more and more. She looked at Adora's face again. She'd really messed up this time, Adora wasn't going to get back up this time, no matter what she said.

''Please'' she whimpered, feeling more and more broken ''I love you, there, i said it!'' Catra cried even more as her friend didn't move ''Please, i'm begging you, just get up!'' She dissolved into sobs as she gently cradled Adora's sleeping form.

She never thought she'd miss the expression in Adora's face so much. She never got to see her smile again, she never got to see her give a genuine laugh, the last thing she saw was a look of pain, a look of hurt, because of what she said. And now Adora was here, in her arms, already gone before Catra could say sorry. She was never a people pleaser, she just wanted to do the right thing, she never wanted to look like a perfect hero, she just played the part, Catra understood that now, but it was too late. She took the best thing in her life for granted, up until the end, and now the one good thing she had was gone.

What pained her the most was what Adora had died hearing.

''I'm never gonna be your friend again''

She died thinking Catra still hated her, she died thinking she and Catra had no chance for friendship. She died in pain, sorrow, and regret, the death that Catra knew she deserved. ''I don't hate you'' She sobbed ''I could never hate you. You can't die, you can't leave me you-can't, i won't let you, Adora, you hear me? I'm not letting you go'' Catra wailed as she clung on to the girl.

She didn't know how long she'd cried until Sparkles and Arrow Boy Showed up. Gasping at the scene.

Catra paid them no mind, she just held on to her friend. As Glimmer screamed every insult under the sun at her. She quietly told them that Adora wasn't gone, that she could hear a faint heartbeat. She refused to give Adora up as Glimmer screamed at her even more

''Oh, so now she means something to you?'' Glimmer asked coldly, Catra buried her face in Adora's shoulder ''If you have any brains left, you'll hand her to us'' She glared at Catra. ''I'm gonna use a healing spell, enough so she isn't totally gone, i'll give her my energy, so why don't you do something good for once and hand her over''

''Glimmer, you can't get us home then!'' Bow yelled ''You'll have no energy left! And by the time we get home she'll be gone'' Bow was making the most logical sense ''Let me led my energy'' Glimmer shook her head. ''Bow, we need you to fight in case something happens, we both need to be mentally present right now, i have to-''

''I'll do it'' Catra whispered. Glimmer and Bow turned to face her, she was shaking ''Please, just let me do one good thing for her'' She cried as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Catra slowly placed Adora down and let Glimmer work her magic, she watched as all the massive burns turned lighter and receded. As she felt her own multiply in pain, she was aware that they'd probably gotten redder judging by Bow's expression.

''We'll be taking her back home'' Glimmer ordered sternly as Catra stared at her. She didn't want to lash out again, it had already cost her Adora, she won't do more damage. She looked away. Bow bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder

''She came for you, she came to protect you, she'd want you with her right now, if i know her, wanna come with?'' Catra stared at him, panicked, she wanted to be closer to Adora, she had nowhere to go other than the rebellion, and maybe she could fulfill what Adora wanted and make peace with the rebels. It was a distant thought, but she silently nodded anyway, she'd lost enough chances to lose this too

Glimmer was not too happy with the arrangement but she went along with it anyway, it was what Adora would probably want. She sighed as she got them all out with all the strength she had

* * *

It had been a week since then. 

Adora had been kept in a hospital room to recover, thankfully she'd wake up soon. 

Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta were under constant surveillance but they all seemed to be doing fine.

Unsurprisingly, Catra spent all her days at Adora's side, talking to her, holding her hand, sometimes crying for her to get up.

She had adjusted well to life in Bright Moon, Bow said she'd probably been trying to make a change in herself. Glimmer had helped her through a panic attack due to guilt, she hadn't lashed out since. She seemed to be doing her best to be better. Bow and Perfuma usually gave her pep-talks and she seemed to take their words to heart most of the time. Glimmer was even considering freeing the trio and letting them be a part of the rebellion

Catra was at her side when Adora woke up. She was paralyzed completely as Adora looked up at her. ''Hey'' she rasped, making Catra jump.

Adora's happy expression went to fear and concern as her eyes adjusted to the light, the burns on Catra becoming more and more prominent. She struggled out of bed. Catra quickly pinned her back down

''No'' Adora struggled ''I gotta go...heal you''

Catra plucked up the courage to speak ''Just lay back down'' she whispered ''You're not getting hurt because of me again''

Adora slowly raised her hand to cup Catra's cheek, wiping away the tears. Catra was surprised but she leaned into the touch. Adora smiled up at her.

''I heard you, everything you said'' 

Catra jumped up, blushing like crazy. ''Wait what?! Since when?''

''Since you came to, after the whole explosion'' Adora smiled smugly, Catra looked terrified ''Oh no, that means you heard- I'm sorry! I-'' Adora shakily reached her hand out, Catra took it without a second thought. Adora slowly pulled her close enough to have her arms around her. Catra stared down at her worriedly.

''There's a lot that we gotta work through and talk about but...I love you too'' She smiled. Catra let her tears flow as she held Adora's hand, just taking it all in.

They fell asleep again, holding eachother this time. They'd talked all night before passing out. Tomorrow, they'd tell Bow and Glimmer that Adora was up, but for now, they decided to just take in eachother's presence.

They were together, they were finally on the same team, and they knew they could face the world.


End file.
